In a case of life, love and death
by OldSchoolBetty
Summary: Rei Ko San is the most popular girl in school! All the guys(including tristan, Ryou, and Joey) wanna date her. But when she leaves school, a pyscho deranged father is what awaits her a home. Can someone save her before it's to late?
1. At Home

In a Case of Death, Life, and Love...

Hiya!!! It's Miru-Chan, formerly known as "Fire Tamer", formerly known as "Miss. King of games", who was formerly known as "sesshomaruluver_01", anyway this'll be my last name unless I change my email again.  This is a story about a 16 year old girl named Rei Ko San, at school she's the popular, happy, pretty girl everyone likes and all the boys wanna date, but this girl is emotionally scarred, when she leaves the comfort of school, a psycho deranged father, and a mother that's in denial is what awaits her at home, and one day she's kidnapped by Mal-well I let you figure it out for yourselves.  Parings, OOCness, Masochism, and Sadism this is my FIRST P.O.V story so NO FLAMES!!!!!

Miru-Chan: Okay I need my muses

Haruko (Yami): your what???!!!!

Ayame (Yami): muses, her inspiration, the thing that drives her, a muse.

Haruko: Oh cool

Miru-Chan: Okay now *snap* (Katsuya (Joey), Anzu (Tea'), Honda (Tristan), Yugi, and Ryou appear)Hi guys!!!

Anzu, Ryou, Honda, and Yugi: Hey Miru-Chan

Katsuya: OH NO!!!!!

Miru-Chan: What's wrong Katsuya?

Katsuya: AHHH!!!!!*runs behind Ryou* 

Ryou: What's wrong Jounouchi?

Katsuya: *pointing to me* She's crazy!!!!!

Mihiro (Yami): He's done it now...

Miru-Chan: *looking hurt* You don't like me Katsuya?

Katsuya: Uh.....

Miru-Chan: *starting to cry*

Katsuya: um...don't cry *pats Miru-Chan on the back*

Miru-Chan: *cries even more*

Katsuya: O_o;!!!!

Anzu: Apologize Joey!!!

Katsuya: Sorry, Miru-Chan

Miru-Chan: You *sniffle* mean it 

Joey: *smiles* yeah...

Miru-Chan: *hearts appear in eyes*

Ayame: Brittany, the story...

Miru-Chan: *ignores Ayame*

Anzu: While they do whatever it is they are doing, me and Ryou will start the story

Ryou: Okay

Chapter One: At Home

He was coming, he was coming for me, I don't know why, I didn't do anything, but then again you don't have to do anything to piss him off.  Oh shit, he started to bang on the door, "OPEN UP THIS DOOR", he screamed.  I covered my ears, I couldn't run, I couldn't hide he'd always find me, the door knob shook, he opened the door and then, my alarm went off.  I yawned, "That was an awkward dream, huh teddy?" look at me 16 talking to a stuffed animal, I yawned again, "Whelp I'd better get to school before my dad wakes up" I said to no one, what to wear, what to wear. I pulled out my little beige dress, "that'll make Honda really happy" I said to myself. I walked over to the bathroom floor barefoot; the floor was cold, as cold as ice. I put on my dress and walked over to the closet to grab my shoes, they weren't there.  "Holy crap!" I shouted, if there lying around the house somewhere, I'm DEAD; I started frantically searching, searching, then. HE called me, "REI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!!!" he screamed, I started to tremble, I was scared, I was terrified at what he could do to me. I slowly walked out of my room, and to my horror I saw my shoes in his hands, that's when I knew, he was going to hit me. "What have I told you about leaving your shoes around the house," he said, I didn't answer, I couldn't answer, and I knew that would be the death of me, "Huh? What have I told you" he screamed, I couldn't speak it felt as though my voice had left me, I was mute, that's when, SMACK, He slapped me across the face with my shoes, "ANSWER ME!!!" he screamed yet again, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, I saw him start to swing the his hands, he was going to slap me again, I could've dodged it but I didn't. "B***H!!!!" he screamed, he tossed the shoes to the side, that's when I started to scream in my head, RUN DAMMIT RUN, I told myself, but I couldn't and that's when he grabbed me by the neck, he was choking me, "Now," he said "answer me", he lifted me into the air, I couldn't breathe, and my voice it was still gone, that's when I looked and saw my mother watching the whole thing, she just sat there and watched, she never did anything to help, "ANSWER ME!!!" he screamed, I slowly said, "you-said-that-shoes-belong-in-my-room-not-in-the-rest-of-the-house" "very good" he whispered as he tossed me to the side like I was just a bag of potatoes, "now go to school" he said as he walked back to his room.  I ran back into my room, and closed the door, I cried, I didn't cry tears of pain or sorrow, I was crying tears of fear, I was afraid of him, I was afraid of my father.

Ryou: such a violent story Brittany 

Anzu: That's so sad

Katsuya: Wow

Yugi: Um...Brittany, did you really have to write something so depressing

Miru-Chan: Well I was in a "depressed" mood when I wrote this *throws herself on Joey/Katsuya*

Katsuya: um...

Miru-Chan: oh Joey!! I'm so depressed

Katsuya:....

Miru-Chan:*fake crying on Joey's shoulder*

Katsuya: um....*puts arm around her* don't cry

Miru-Chan: *still fake crying*

Katsuya: *hugs her completely*

Anzu: *puts hand on head* Joey....

Katsuya: *smiling* (thinking) she digs me

Miru-Chan: yes I do dig you my mind slave

Katsuya: AI!!!

Ryou: R&R!!!!

Honda: PLEASE R&R!!!!


	2. Purity Stolen

This chappy sucks, just trying to update before I lose my reviewers.  So please don't flame.  Bad chappy, suffering from writer's block, please no flames.

Chapter two: Purity Stolen

WARNING:  This chapter involves rape, with graphic details.

LAST CHAPTER: Rei Ko San was beaten by her father for leaving her shoes in the living room.  She is now in her room.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, /get a grip/ I told myself, /he's done worse why are you crying now Rei/ "Oh well, better get to school."  I went into the bathroom to check for my make-up bag, can't go to school with a bruise on my face now can I?  I applied my make-up and headed for the door.  I checked outside my door, just to make sure he wasn't there, he wasn't, I grabbed my backpack and headed for school, I had to run or I'd miss my bus.

       I met one of my best friends on the bus, Nicki Ramirez, she waved to me, I smiled that smile you smile when you don't wanna smile.

"Hey Ko what's up?"

"Oh nothing heard anything from Honda lately?"

"Oh yeah, he called me yesterday and said, I hope she wears my favorite outfit."

"Really? Well what do ya know I am" We both laughed at that statement and then the bus arrived.

(AN: I don't feel like writing the bus scene so I'm gonna skip straight to what happens at school.)

We arrived at school, the usual happened, guy's waving to me with their "flirtatious" smiles; that's when I bumped into Honda, and his little gang.

"Hey Ko Ko," Yugi said to me, and then came his pal, Joey.

"Wassup Ko?" Finally Honda.

He smiled a cute smile, it kinda made me melt, and that was strange considering the fact that I had no feelings for Honda what so ever, I just liked to mess with him a little bit.

"Hey Ko," he said, his voice so smooth so in a weird way sexual.  I finally answered them back, "hey guys" that's all could get out for some strange reason.  Then he asked me,

"Ko, I need to talk to you in private."

"Okay sure" he pulled me aside and said "you wanna ditch today?" 

"Sure" I replied, my voice a little shaky.  I walked back over to Joey and my other admirers, "Uh guys, I'll see you later."  Honda grabbed my arm and hastily said "Yeah" 

We left, shockingly we didn't get caught.  We were walking along the side walk when he pulled me into some type of abandoned house or something. "What are we doing here?" I asked questioningly, he kept pulling through hallways.

"You'll see."  That's when we reached a room it didn't smell funky like the rest of the place, it smelled of roses and perfumes.  I looked around and noticed this room a bed, a bed covered with flower petals.

"You like?" Honda asked.

"Um yeah, Honda what's going on here?" He smiled a sadistic twisted smile, and sat down on the bed.

"I brought you here to have some fun," he replied.

"Fun?" I said "what kind of, "Fun"?" I asked I was scared.

"You like playing games?" he asked me, "You always play games with me," He got up of the bed, and started slowly walking towards me "We're going to have a lot of fun" He looked like a lunatic, "Tristen, what do you mean? What kind of games?" He was scaring me.

"A LOT, of fun" he came up close to me so his face met with mine, and then he grabbed me by the arm and put his other arm around my waist, "Honda? What are you doing?"

 "What? You don't' like me?" his grip on me tightened "Tristen, you're scaring me," I said.

"Oh don't be afraid," he said, "I just want a little love" he pulled me close and forced a kiss on me, I struggled to get free, but he was too strong.

"We'll have lots of fun" he whispered into my ear, then he pulled me into him, so my chest was now in his, then he grabbed me and ripped, that's right ripped of my top, a grin of sick, twisted pleasure.  I tried to back away, tried to cover myself up put then he tossed me on the bed and walked toward the door and locked it, that was my only escape, there was no windows, no anything.  He began to unbuckle his pants, and slowly slip them off, my eyes widened in terror.  He slowly walked over to me, and started to unbuckle my pants, "no, please no, Tristen, no" I pleaded I started to back away. 

"Oh-no you don't." His grip on me tightened. "The fun is just beginning." He started to slide my jeans off. An even more pleased look was on his face. Now he was going for the underwear... He pinned me down on the bed. "Don't you thrash about."

"NO, NO, NO PLEASE NO!!" I was struggling my hardest not now not ever not with this freak.  He grinned a grin of sinister pleasure as he took off my underwear, "Yes oh yes," he pinned my hands down on the bed.  I started to cry, the tears burning my skin, "Tristan, please stop, don't' do this" I pleaded again

"Now, Now let me in." he said in a sing-song voice, I squirmed and closed my legs tight. "Doing this the hard way? This game is getting better and better." He was trying to drain me by making me fight him off, and well it worked.  He forced more kisses on my face, I wasn't strong, I could feel my body tiring from trying to fend him off, I was weakening under his strong body, his hot breath on my face, his tongue in my mouth was I all could feel, for a moment, and then I gave up.  He finally pried my legs open, and he got in, I shrieked in distress, it hurt so much, the ache was unbelievable, but this feeling was somewhat pleasurable, if I wasn't being forced to do this I might've even actually enjoyed it.  I whimpered, and shivered, as he began to thrust, harder, harder, harder, faster, faster, faster, thrusting, thrusting.  He was starting to hurt me but he didn't care, he just kept thrusting, again, and again.  I couldn't see anymore, the tears burned my eyes, everything was just a blur, I could just feel, feel him, hear him.  I began to grow weak and tired underneath his strong, masculine body, and I gave in I just sat there and let him have his way with me; there was no use in fighting back.  After about 10mins, he collapsed on top of me and I just sat there and cried. 

End of Chapter

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next Chapter.....I was RAPED!!!!


End file.
